Jay Tucker (Beyond My Choices)
Pre-Apocalyspe Jay grew up in a four-member family. He lived with both of his parents along with his sister Destiny who once dated Bradley. He grew up with a pastor in the house; despite this he never often shares his veiws of religion much like his Father has. Post-Apocalyspe - Beyond The Dead Not much is known where Jay was during the apocalyspe. He makes his first appearance at the local Wal-mart with his Father, Nile , and his sister Destiny . During this time they were hold up in the Wal-mart, and one day Jay and his family wern't there, as they only came back to find the place ranshacked and people dead. One day Jay is in shock as he sees his friend Bradley . Eventually the reunion was ruined as he was forced to leave with the group, but with out his father Niles who sacrificed himself for his children's sake. Jay was obviously upset, but he moved on knowing his Father wouldn't come back, but Lionell had added two new members to his group. Now at the mansion, the only people he has left is his sister, and Bradley. Jay begins to grow attach to everyone as he is seen more often playing basketball a with Walter , along with constant pleads to learn how to shoot a gun. The mansion wasn't going to stay forever as Jay was forced to leave his sister to die. The fence fell down and Jay hopped on the bus unaware his sister hadn't made it. Jay and Bradley begin to grow more closer, as they even moved in together at Misty Forrest. Misty Forrest begin to decline as they were on their final stand with Ripley and Anthony. While comforing Lexi's dead body, Anthony caused ruckus as he punched Jay in the face demanding his well earned gun. The two exchange in a fist fight that was ultimatly won by Anthony untl finally he was shot in the back causing him to fall down. Jay stood up regaining his balance, and stomped Anthony's head in the ground killing him instantly. This is the last time we see Jay in Beyond The Dead. Post - Apocalyspe - Beyond My Choices In Issue 5 , Jay hooks up with Chanel and they cook coockies and pies. In Issue 10 , Jay ponders the thoughts of suicide but later in 11 , he reveals he wouldn't dare to have the guts to commit suicide. In Issue 13, Jay is caught off-guard as a punch swurves his jaw. Jackson and Jay proceed in a small scuffle which Jackson won, before being ripped away by Lewis and Bradley . The two exchange words, Jay even hinting how Jackson doesn't really love Chanel , and late ron it's revealed to the group Chanel and Jay have slept with each other. Trivia *Jay is one of few characters from Beyond The Dead to be in BMC. *Jay's theme song is She Knows - J. Cole *The artist of Jay's theme songJ.Cole was considered for the physical appearance role of Jay, but Drake ultimatly beat him out mostly due to him actually being an actor. Category:Beyond My Choices Category:Beyond My Choices Characters Category:Characters